


Julia Roberts Conspiracy, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-25
Updated: 2002-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: All things X-Files and/or Lone Gunmen belong to CC, 1013 and 20th Century Fox. We are only borrowing them, without consent or endorsement. No profit or gain will be made for this small, defiant act of futility. Darn it.





	Julia Roberts Conspiracy, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Julia Roberts Conspiracy, The

## Julia Roberts Conspiracy, The

#### by Speed and Junior

Title: Julia Roberts Conspiracy, The  
Author: Speed and Junior  
Feedback to: ,  
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 03/25/02  
Category: Unclassified     
Pairing: Unclassified         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Archive at will, but please leave our names and emails attached. Thanks.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Much gratitude to Vyper for the beta. It is much appreciated.  
Warnings: This one contains a light spanking, so if this isn't your thing, just delete.  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: All things X-Files and/or Lone Gunmen belong to CC, 1013 and 20th Century Fox. We are only borrowing them, without consent or endorsement. No profit or gain will be made for this small, defiant act of futility. Darn it.

* * *

Mulder breezes into the apartment, carrying two sacks of groceries in each hand and heads directly to the kitchen, not calling out his customary greeting that he is home. He sets the bags on the kitchen counter and begins angrily slamming cans onto the counter, opening cabinet doors with furious bangs as he puts away his groceries. He flings the refrigerator door open so hard that the jars and bottles rattle as the door hits the cabinet and he puts away the cold produce he bought. 

Walter closes the file he's been examining and places it in the desk drawer. Leaving the office, he heads toward the angry sounds emanating from the kitchen. He stands in the doorway, leaning on the frame of the kitchen door, "Hello, Fox. I see you got some shopping done." 

Mulder ignores Walter with a snort and continues putting his groceries away, turning his back on the AD as he does so, finally finishing up and crumpling the plastic bags to shove under the sink. 

Walter takes a seat at the kitchen table, "Is there something I can help you do, Fox? Since you did the shopping, I can fix dinner." He smiles, reaching to touch Mulder's stiff back, "What sounds good? Let me fix your favorite dinner for you, okay?" 

Mulder stiffens further at Walter's touch and turns to breeze out of the kitchen, tossing over his shoulder as he goes. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry." 

Walter tidies up the kitchen, giving Mulder time to light somewhere, before following. He stops in the living room, standing in front of the television, so Mulder will be unable to start his incessant channel surfing, "Obviously something's wrong, Fox. You're angry. That's a given. What I can't tell is, if you are angry with me, or something else." He takes a step closer to the sofa, "Let's talk, please?" 

Mulder tries to look around Walter, gritting under his teeth. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Walter nods, calmly, "Yes. I would, Fox." He sits on the coffee table, directly in front of his furious lover, "I'd like it very much. Humor me, please?" 

Mulder leans back stubbornly and crosses his arms, staring the older man directly in the eyes, issuing him a direct challenge. "No." 

Walter arches an eyebrow, and fold his arms across his own massive chest, "Oh, okay. I didn't realize I was dealing with a six year old. I thought I was talking to another adult." 

Mulder continues as if he didn't hear or see Walter. "That's right. And I don't have to do what you say anymore, either Walter. I'm a free agent now. I can see who I like, when I like and do _whatever_ I like with _whomever_ I like, _whenever_ I like." Mulder sits back pleased with himself, arms still folded stubbornly. "How do you like them apples?" 

Walter sighs, "I don't like them very much at all." He stands sadly and walks back toward the kitchen, "But, since you have made the decision all by yourself, without even telling me why, I guess it doesn't really matter what I like. Huh?" 

Mulder sniffs indignantly and stays put on the sofa, still seething. He calls out from the sofa. "That's right, Walter. It doesn't matter what you like anymore. You lost your chance to have the right to like stuff...." Mulder's voice trails off and he wipes pitifully at his eyes and goes back to the important task of sitting with his arms folded. 

Walter pauses in the hallway, and turns slowly back to face Mulder, "I lost the right?" He walks back into the room, placing his fists on his hips, "How the hell did I lose the right to _like stuff_? What was I doing at the time, Fox? Because, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." 

Mulder shrinks back into the sofa a bit, his arms loosening a smidgen as he ducks his head some at the AD's fury. "Uh... don't yell, Walter." 

Walter relaxes a bit and reclaims his seat on the coffee table. Placing his hands on Mulder's knees, "Then talk to me, Fox. Because I'm wracking my brain trying to figure out what I've said or done to upset you. I can't come up with a single thing. You have to tell me what happened, and let me explain. Can you do that, Fox? Tell me what I did to make you so furious?" 

Mulder turns his face away, his eyes filling with tears that drip onto his cheeks as he shakes his head. "No! I don't want to talk about it! You're just mean, Walter! You're just plain mean!" 

Walter bites back on his angry retort and turns Mulder's face back to him, "I'm not mean to you, Fox. I never have been and I never will be. I spank your bratty ass when you need it, but I've never hurt you intentionally in the whole time we've spent together." He smiles softly, "Don't you think I'd be acting differently, if I was really mean?" 

Mulder glares at the older man and blurts out suddenly. "I _saw_ you today. And don't try to deny it either." Mulder suddenly jumps up and begins pacing the room, running his hands through his hair. "How long has it been going on, Walter? And don't lie to me either. I know all about you and _him_. I saw you with your arm around that.... that....that SLUT!" 

Walter's face goes slack from Mulder's furious outburst. He searches his brain for any person Fox might have seen him with. Suddenly Walter begins to chuckle. He stands and takes Mulder's arm, "Hold up, Earnhart. You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet." He laughs again, pulling Mulder into his arms, "That slut was my younger brother, Fox. I can't believe you didn't notice the resemblance." Still chuckling, Walter adds, "He does have more hair, but our faces are almost just alike." 

Mulder frowns at Walter, not believing him for a second, still prattling on. "Yeah, sure Walter. I didn't exactly have a chance to _see_ his face, if you get my meaning. You were too busy staring deeply into each other's eyes." Mulder stamps his foot angrily. "Well, I'm not going to stand for it! I'm not going to be.... be... be some kind of.... of... what do you call it.... kept woman... or something while you run around and get some ass on the side...." 

Walter shakes Mulder suddenly and slaps his ass, "Okay. That's enough. You're not some drama queen, Fox. You calm down, right now." He takes Mulder's arm and tugs him toward the couch, "Sit down and stay there. Your ass comes up off that couch again, and it's gonna get more than a swat. Understand?" 

Mulder seethes quietly and sets his jaw, determined not to rub his ass as he folds his arms again, his eyes narrowing back into a glare. "Fine." Mulder hisses under his breath. "You brute." 

Walter smacks Mulder's leg for good measure, "There. Call me another name under your breath, Fox." He pulls his wallet out of his hip pocket and flips it open. Turning the wax encased pictures toward Fox, "This is my brother, Wilson. See? He and I look alike, Mulder. Here is a picture of Wilson with his wife and children." He sits back, still breathing hard, "Why didn't you come over and see _who_ I was with? Wilson would have loved to meet you, Fox." 

Mulder's bottom lip pops out and this time he does rub his leg as he looks through Walter's wallet of pictures, his mouth going instantly dry. "Well, cause... um... you just... you two looked really cozy." Mulder sits back, his bottom lip trembling slightly. 

Walter moves to sit beside Mulder on the sofa. He reaches beneath the coffee table for a photo album, "Look." He flips through the pages until he finds a picture of he and Wilson standing side by side, "Wilson and I were close as kids. We got separated by life, Fox. I haven't seen him in a very long time. Probably two years." He grins and wraps an arm around Mulder's shoulders, "But no one is more important to me than you." He gives Mulder a mock frown, "Besides. If you had come over instead of flouncing off in a fury, I could have shown you off to Wilson. I don't even have a picture of you to carry in my wallet." 

Mulder's eyes fill with tears and he leans his head to rest on Walter's shoulder, his arm encircling his strong waist. "Sorry Walter." 

Walter hugs Mulder tightly, "I know, Fox. I know." He kisses Mulder's forehead, "So, are you still a free agent?" 

Mulder grins sheepishly up at Walter. "I dunno. You gonna let me be one?" 

Walter shakes his head emphatically, "Nope. If this hadn't of worked, I was planning to drag you into the bedroom and beat the idea out of your ass." 

Mulder blinks up at Walter and moves his lips to his neck, kissing him softly and whispering in his ear. "Can't we do both?" 

Walter nods, "Yup, I think so." He grins, "But you're gonna have to walk into the bedroom on your own two feet. I'm too old to sweep you off your feet and carry you away like Richard Gere and Debra Winger." 

Mulder makes a face at Walter as he stands up and offers him his hand. "You are so old fashioned Walter. Don't you know it's Richard Gere and Julia Roberts now?" 

Walter cringes, "Don't even mention her name. I can't stand you know who." He stands and wraps an arm around Mulder, "Unless you really do want me to beat your ass." 

Mulder ducks and dances along the hallway. "I know you can't stand _you know who._ Why do you think I brought her up?" Mulder dances just out of reach of Walter, taunting him down the hall, humming the song "Pretty Woman". "Come on, Walter. Don't you think she's at least a little sexy? Those big brown eyes? Those large, full lips of hers? That gay laugh?" Mulder dashes into the bedroom and hops onto the bed on all fours, just daring Walter to make a move. "That gorgeous chestnut hair? Come on Walter. Admit it. You like her a little bit." 

Walter lunges for Mulder, grabbing him by one ankle to hold the wiry younger man on the bed. He plasters his hand across Mulder's luscious ass, "Get them panties off, boy." He laughs, "I'm serious. Leave her out of this bedroom. You can taunt me about her anywhere else, but I think we can manage plenty of reasons for your young ass to be in jeopardy here, without bringing you know who into the mix." 

Mulder yipes and tries to scramble away across the bed. "What makes you think I'm wearing panties under these jeans anyhow?" Mulder giggles and kicks his feet, trying desperately to get away as he continues to taunt Walter. "I bet Julia has some real nice panties!" 

Walter continues to rain slaps on Mulder's butt, at every opportunity, laughing and growling at the same time, "You're pushing, boy." He finally pins the younger man, going straight to work on the fly of Mulder's tight Levis, "Now, I've got you." 

Mulder finally gives up fighting, lying back as he watches Skinner undo the fly of his jeans. "I see you do. Now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me, Walter?" 

Walter shrugs, "Haven't decided yet." He grins wolfishly, "But, since I'm just plain mean, it will probably be something terrible. I figure you're gonna hate it a lot." He roughly peels Mulder's jeans down, "Any suggestions?" 

Mulder wiggles his hips as his jeans come down, no longer fighting the process. "I have plenty of suggestions, Walter." Mulder licks his lips and looks Walter up and down, and moves his hand to cover the tight bulge over Walter's Levi's. 

Walter groans and thrusts into Mulder's palm. He grabs Mulder's hips and flips him over, "Raise up, Fox. Nice and high." Slapping Mulder's bare ass, as the lean man complies, Walter groans again, freeing his own stiffening member, "I can only think of one thing, at the moment." 

Mulder continues to play coy as he wiggles his ass in the air for Walter. "What's that, Walter?" 

Walter runs his hand along Mulder's bare spine. "I think you can guess, Fox." Reaching over to the nightstand with one hand, Walter deftly removes a tube of KY Jelly and a condom. 

Mulder groans and arches his back higher as he hears the lid snap open, his sphincter muscles contracting as he waits for his lover. Mulder shuts his eyes as he feels one lubricated finger pressing on his anus and he bends forward further, lifting his ass higher with a moan. "Don't make me wait any longer, Walter. Hurry." 

Walter laughs and slaps Mulder's butt again, but caresses it gently, "Stop being so bossy, Fox." He slips the condom into place, and spreads Mulder's cheeks, "Think you know who gets it like this, Fox?" 

Mulder shakes his head nonsensically, not caring at the moment, just hoping that it will be him and soon. He rasps out, "Who, Walter?" 

Walter laughs, and plunges into Mulder's waiting sphincter, pressing Mulder down onto the bed. Rolling them both onto their sides, Walter reaches around to grasp Mulder's throbbing shaft. Kissing and nipping along Mulder's jawline and neck, "Never mind. Doesn't matter now." 

Mulder groans and thrusts into Walter's waiting hand, pressing his ass back to take as much of Walter in as he can. "I love you, Walter, but if you were going to say Julia, I would never speak to you again." Mulder gasps and closes his eyes as Walter fills him entirely and his own slick cock thrusts back and forth between Walter's slippery fingers. 

Walter thrusts rhythmically, freeing his hand to slap Mulder's bottom once again, "Shaddap." He returns to the task at hand, pumping Mulder's cock as he pumps his own deeply into Mulder's ass. Groaning, Walter increases the force of his hips, working his hand roughly up and down Mulder's slick cock, to make sure they come together. 

Mulder pumps his hips faster as his pleasure increases and he slams back into Skinner as fast as he can, pressing his cock firmly into his hand. "Oh, Walter....you're going to make me explode, baby... I can't hold on anymore..." Mulder shouts out loud and begins spewing his hot sperm over Walter's hand, bucking his hips faster and harder as he takes Skinner's long hard cock up his ass. 

Walter gasps and holds Mulder tightly, straining to force his dick as deeply into Mulder's ass as possible. Arching his back, he groans and shudders as the waves of their shared orgasm crash over him. 

"Whew. That was...amazing, Walter." Mulder closes his eyes and moves his right hand back to caress Walter's hip lovingly, pulling him closer against his sweaty back, his cheeks blushing a bit now that their lovemaking is over. "I'm sorry, Walter. Sorry I assumed the worst." 

Walter smiles and pulls Mulder tighter against him, wrapping his arms around Mulder's chest. He laughs low, "It's okay." He blushes a bit, and whispers into his lover's ear, "It's kind of nice knowing you care enough to get jealous, Fox. Actually, I'm flattered, even if it was my brother you thought you caught me with." 

Mulder grins a crooked grin, still a bit caught up in the green-eyed monster. He pinches Walter's bottom fiercely between his thumb and finger where his hand lay on his hip. "That better be all I ever catch you with Walter or you really won't like what happens." 

Walter yelps at the unexpected pinch, "Hey!" He laughs and grabs a handful of Mulder's ass, squeezing firmly, "Oh, _I_ won't like what happens, huh? Well, *you'll* really hate what I do next, after you're finished, boy." 

Mulder goes absolutely still and removes his hand from the A.D.'s ass, having forgotten how much of a brat he was earlier. He turns to flash his hazel eyes at the older man and gives him his best grin. "You aren't really mad about before, are you?" 

Walter rubs his chin, considering, "Well, you were an awful big brat, Fox." His brown eyes flash, "Not only did you say I was just plain mean, you brought up, She Who Must Not Be Named." 

Mulder scooches over in the bed a tiny bit, rolling his unprotected bottom away from Walter and moving it slowly so that it is protected by the bed, as they begin their game of cat and mouse. Mulder settles himself comfortably under the A.D.'s arm and slips his arm around Walter's chest, nuzzling Walter's nipple. "Well, that's all true, Walter, but I did say I was sorry after. That should count for something." 

Walter nods, "Yes, it should...but, then you pinched me." He tilts Mulder's chin with the tip of his index finger, to stare deeply into his lover's hazel eyes, "That wasn't very nice at all. Was it, Fox?" 

Mulder bites down on his bottom lip hard to keep from giggling, his eyes dancing with merriment, knowing if he laughs now it is going to be his undoing. "Mmm hmm. Sorry, Sir. That wasn't nice at all. I won't do that again ever in a million years." Mulder's shoulders shake from the effort to keep himself from laughing, knowing the least little peep is going to send him bottoms up over Walter's knees. 

Walter nods, and sighs, "I'm glad to hear you say so, Fox. I intend to hold you to your promise, too." His own lips quiver with the effort not to smile, "Because breaking promises is even worse than pinching your supervisor on the ass, Mulder." 

Tears begin to leak from Mulder's eyes in his supreme effort not to laugh, and he begins to scramble from the bed. "I know, I know, Walter. Ass pinching is a horrible crime!" Mulder bursts out into peels of laughter unable to hold them in any longer and flees from the bed, shouting over his shoulder. "I need to go to the bathroom, Walter!" 

Walter is up in a flash, his own chest rumbling with laughter, "Oh, now you've had it, boy." He tears down the hallway after Mulder, snatching and grasping for the younger man's naked body, "You're in so much hot water, you're gonna swear you've been boiled, by the time I'm finished with you." 

Mulder darts and dashes down the hallway, banging into walls as he tries to escape, his laughter inhibiting him from being able to see where he's going. "No, Walter! Don't! You'll be sorry if you do!" 

Walter pins Mulder to the wall, holding the thinner man easily with his bulky chest and shoulders, "Yeah? I think you'll be sorry first, Fox Mulder." He kisses Mulder, to keep his advantage, before spinning his partner back toward the bedroom, "Get going, boy." He plants a sharp swat across Mulder's bare ass, "Don't make me tell you again." 

Mulder yipes and grabs his ass before running back to the bedroom, rubbing it briskly. "You are mean, Walter! I knew it!" Mulder grins, licking his lips and savoring the kiss as he waits for Walter in the bedroom, giving him his best pouty look. "You aren't really going to, are you, Walter?" 

Walter nods, "Yup. It's my job to keep your young ass in line, Mulder. I take my work seriously." He grins and advances slowly toward the bed, "Even if we aren't on duty at the moment." 

Mulder shivers in delight as Walter advances, goosebumps breaking out along his flesh and dancing across his backside. "Well, I guess I can't complain about you not taking your job seriously." 

Walter laughs softly, and pressed Mulder's shoulders, "On your knees, boy." He kisses Mulder once again, before taking a seat on the side of 

the bed. Pulling Mulder to kneel between his legs, "What are you being punished for, Fox?" 

Mulder buries his face in Walter's stomach and whines a bit. "Come on, Walter. Don't make me say it." 

Walter pushes Mulder's head away from his body, holding the younger man by his upper arms, "Hurry up, boy. It only gets worse, each time I have to ask you." 

Mulder pushes his bottom lip out at Walter, tears blooming in his eyes as playtime suddenly becomes much more real. "Well, I guess if I'm really in trouble then, it's because of the fit I threw when I came home, huh?" 

Walter ruffles Fox's hair, "You did act before thinking, Fox. That is something we've tried to work on for a long time, now." He sighs, "So, yes...that is part of why you're in trouble." He gazes into Mulder's tear filled eyes for a long moment, then speaks softly, "The main reason you're in trouble, is because you didn't trust me, Fox. You just assumed the worst. Do you understand?" 

Mulder nods miserably, the tears dribbling down onto his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Walter. Honest I am." Mulder drops his eyes down to look anywhere but into Walter's eyes. "I'll try harder to trust you from now on. I will." 

Walter nods, hugging Mulder to his chest for a moment. "I know, Fox. I know." He smiles and kisses Mulder's hair, "Let's get this over with, so you'll feel better, okay?" 

Mulder nods, gripping Walter's leg firmly in his fingers, not even realizing he is squeezing so hard, as his stomach churns nervously. "Okay, Walter." Mulder's vision blurs for a moment as he blinks slowly, time seeming to stand absolutely still. 

Walter kisses Mulder's salty lips one last time, before guiding the younger man across his knee. Placing his hands on Mulder's waist, Walter slides him forward so Fox's chest rests on the bed. He makes sure Mulder's pelvis is secured against one strong thigh, before pressing his other firmly against the backs of Mulder's legs, "Make yourself as comfortable as possible, Fox. I have a feeling you're going to be here a while," Walter states softly. 

Mulder looks back at Walter nervously, squirming his ass across his legs. "What? Walter! I wasn't that bad!" 

Walter nods, "You think so now that your ass is about to be roasted, but a minute ago you were overcome with guilt. I don't want to do this again, later, Fox. I'm gonna toast your butt good, and make sure we get it right the first time." He runs his large palm across Mulder's well presented ass, pinching and squeezing, in preparation. 

Mulder whines and squirms his bottom across Walter's lap, more than a little nervous now. "You really don't have to, Walter. I'm not feeling so guilty anymore, honest." Mulder tries to inch his way forward along the bed, his backside breaking out in goosebumps that run up and down from his neck to his toes. Mulder curls his fingers into the comforter and uses it as leverage to pull himself forward a bit more, sweat breaking out across his forehead as Walter plays with his ass. 

Walter patiently repositions Mulder and wraps his arm around Mulder's waist, holding him firmly in place, "You'll feel even less guilty in a few minutes, boy." He squeezes Mulder's ass one last time, before lifting his hand. He slaps his rigid palm against Mulder's right cheek without warning, leaving a fresh hand print in its wake. Without waiting for Mulder's reaction, he repeats the action on Mulder's left cheek, "I've started now, Fox. I'm not stopping until I'm ready. Think about why you're in this position, and try not to fight too hard." 

Mulder yelps and whips his hand back to cover his ass. "OW, Walter! I'm sorry, okay? Honest, I am! Next time I'll just come over and ask who you're with and I won't throw a tantrum like I did!" 

Walter grasps Mulder's wrist and pulls it out of his way, and continues to spank his hand back and forth across Mulder's reddening butt, "That's right, Fox. No more tantrums, without having a legitimate reason first." He places several sharp slaps on the backs of Mulder's white thighs, "You're a better investigator that that, Fox. You know your job. No more assuming. Get the facts, first." 

Mulder bites his lip and listens to Walter's lecture without another word, refusing to cry out. His shame at the way he treated Walter is matched only by the fire in his bottom as he is chastised. The tears drip down his cheeks silently as he considers Walter's words, angry at himself for putting them both through this. 

Walter sighs, and lessens the force of his spanks, softening his voice as he scolds, "You only reacted because you care so much. I understand that. From now on, admit it. Ask the questions, and don't put yourself or me through this again, Fox." 

Mulder lets out a tiny sniffle, considering Walter's words as his backside heats up. He whispers in a small voice. "I do care, Walter. So much. It would kill me if you were with another man." 

Walter slaps Mulder's behind, as tears sting his own eyes, "I know, Fox. I feel exactly the same way. I love you just as much, and it would kill the very best part of me, if I ever lost you to someone else." 

Mulder begins to cry harder at Walter's admission, more from the pain in his heart than the burning in his posterior. "I'm sorry, Walter. I'm so god damned sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." 

Walter finishes the job, leaving Mulder's ass shiny and red, before taking the weeping man into his arms, "Shhh...it's done. I've got you now, Fox." He rubs Mulder's heaving shoulders and holds him close, "You're fine now, Fox." 

Mulder grips Walter tightly, crying hard into the older man's arms. "I'm _not_ fine, Walter! I was horrible to you and I almost messed up the best thing in my life! AND MY ASS HURTS!" 

Walter laughs, and pats Mulder's ass gently, "Shh...you weren't horrible, you were jealous. You didn't mess anything up, that we didn't fix. And..your ass will stop hurting soon enough." 

Mulder hitches his breath against Walter's chest, mumbling pitifully. "Not soon enough for me." 

Walter continues to cajole Mulder, smiling down at the top of his dark head, "You're such a brat, Mulder. It's no wonder I love you so much." 

Mulder wipes at his runny nose and tear-filled eyes and glances up in confusion at Walter, sniffing back tears before he speaks. "I don't understand it, Walter. How can you love me when I'm such a brat?" 

Walter shrugs, "Don't know how it works, Mulder. All I know is that I signed up for the whole package. I take all of you just like you are. No way to pick and choose, is there?" 

"Guess not." Mulder snuggles in closer against Walter's bare chest. "Thanks, Walter." 

Walter kisses Mulder's forehead, "You're welcome, Fox." He slides back on the bed, taking Mulder with him, "Lie down and I'll get the lotion." 

Mulder keeps his grip tight on Walter. "You don't have to, Walter. It doesn't hurt that bad. Just lie down with me and hold me, okay?" 

Walter nods, settling himself on the pillows and situating Mulder under his arm, "Rest your head on my chest, Fox. I'll hold you till you fall asleep. You need to rest after such a big day." 

Mulder offers Walter a smile as he settles himself against his chest. "My day wasn't any bigger than yours, Walter." Mulder gives Walter a sneaky look out of the corner of his eye. "One of these days you're going to let me be the boss." Mulder grins a bit shyly at his supervisor. "Maybe?" 

Walter grins, "One of these days I might surprise you and grant your wish, Fox. What in the world would you do then, huh?" 

Mulder considers silently for a few moments, his head spinning with the possibilities. He grins smugly to himself as he pictures Walter's smooth bottom perched over his own lap getting reddened with the palm of his hand or the back of a wooden hairbrush. Mulder blushes and buries his face in Walter's chest, glad that Walter can't see into his brain. "I don't know, Walter. Guess we'll never find out, will we?" 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Speed and Junior 


End file.
